Marachella
by SasoDei156
Summary: Gilbert y Lovino en realidad no se toleran, llegarían incluso a matarse. Pero una pequeña travesura de Feliciano lo arreglara por qué ...—Después de todo, del odio al amor...solo hay un paso, ¿Verdad Lovi? —  CAP 2 UP! :D
1. Prologo

**Titulo:**___Marachella_

**Escrito por: **_Deidi Uchiha_

**Categoría: **_Yaoi_

**Pareja (s): ** _Prusia (Gilbert) X Italia Sur/Romano (Lovino) & Alemania (Ludwig) X Italia Norte (Feliciano)_

**Advertencias: **_Lenguaje obsceno_

**Resumen: **_Gilbert y Lovino en realidad no se toleran, llegarían incluso a matarse. Pero una pequeña travesura de Feliciano lo arreglara por qué ...—Después de todo, del odio al amor...solo hay un paso, ¿Verdad Lovi? —_

**Agradecimientos: **_Como siempre agradezco mucho a mi asesora Izhi (Scath) por ayudarme cuando me atoro, cuando le pregunto -¿Cómo va esta cosa gay?- y que me golpea por eso xD pero me dice cómo voy...¡Aparte!... ¡Grazie Mille por ayudarme con el Alemán! X3 Gyaaaa! Eres una buena abejita y mielosa :D _

**N/A:**_¡Hola gente! Bueno aquí les traigo esto x3 un fic que bueno si, será un poquito largo y que tendrá (como todos mis fics) su toquecito de Romance con Humor. ¿De dónde se me vino esta idea?, =w= de una hermosa imagen que tengo guardada en mi baúl haha, bueno ¿Qué es "Marachella", en Italiano significa Travesura o Broma n_n hace referencia al plan macabro de nuestro querido y tierno Ita-chan TTwTT oh si hare sufrir a Lovi y Gil pero terminara bien ¬w¬ MUY bien haha xD espero les guste mi segunda historia de Hetalia AP con esta parejita que xD es una de mis favoritas, me encanta el Gil X Lovi (Pollito X Tomate) TwT kesesese bueno xD Glosario al final. ¡Disfruten!_

"**Marachella"**

Aquella tarde era hermosa y tranquila, si aquellas que son ideales para salir y dar un pequeño paseo por algún parque, relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas. Vaya que si, esa era una agradable idea pero a Lovino se la había ocurrido una idea mucho mejor, ir a visitar a la familia, sí, eso era perfecto, después de todo tenía ya tiempo que no veía a su pequeño hermano Feliciano y estar tanto tiempo con la actitud un poco melosa de España lo enfadaba y bastante, así que decidió hacerlo, ir hasta la casa del pequeño Italia del Norte a pasar un rato con él. Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa de su hermano, se llevo la gran y poco agradable sorpresa de que este no estaba.

—¿Dónde demonios estará?— se pregunto en voz baja—Ah, pero que imbécil e idiota soy, claro, es más que obvio—

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Ludwig, claro, seguramente ahí debía de estar Veneciano, aunque la simple idea de ir a la casa del _macho-patata_ le daba horror, pero quería ver y molestar a su hermanito pequeño. Una hora paso y al fin llego a su destino, la casa de Alemania.

Estando frente a la puerta, suspiro con molestia—Bien, si aquí no está ni de estúpido me voy a la casa de Japón ya me canse—toco a la puerta y espero

Segundos pasaron y de rato la puerta se abrió, pero no era ni Ludwig ni mucho menos Feliciano quien se encontraba ahí.

—¡Mi querido _Lovi_!—grito con emoción—Pero que sorpresa es esta, neee...que milagro que vienes a visitar al grandioso yo..._kesese—_

Si, era Prusia.

—Cállate bastardo a ti ni quien quiera verte— respondió molesto —Busco a Veneciano—

—Ita-chan, uh, está en una cita romántica con West— sonrió con burla el albino—Ira, ¿no te alegra que vayamos a ser parientes?—

—¡Eeeek!...¡Eso no lo digas ni de broma maldito prusiano!—se cruzo de brazos y entro a la casa del alemán

—Si, claro estás en tu casa Romano— sonrió de lado mientras cerraba la puerta

—_Grazie, _lo sé— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala

—Parece que Antonio no le enseño modales—hablaba en voz baja con un poco de molestia el prusiano— unverschämt...—siguió el camino que el italiano había tomado hasta llegar a la sala donde vio a este sentado en uno de los sofás—Y ahora te lo pregunto—hablo sonriente—¿Antonio no te enseño modales?—

—¿Hn?—miro al albino y soltó una leve risa—Si lo hizo, parece que nunca le puse atención—

—Si, ya me lo imagino—suspiro con pesadez y se sentó en otro sofá

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largos minutos, los cuales el italiano se la había pasado viendo con molestia la puerta sabiendo que en cualquier momento Feliciano entraría por ahí junto con Ludwig, mientras tanto Gilbert mantenía su vista en Lovino, analizándolo, cosa que el castaño noto.

—¿Qué tanto me vez?—pregunto con un deje de molestia al albino

—Me pregunto, y digo nadamas es una preguntita inocente...¿Por qué estas tan traumado con los tomates?—

—La mala influencia de España y te viene valiendo—respondió el castaño

—¿Me lo juras?—alzo una ceja

—Te lo juro, además la pasta y la pizza no sabrían igual sin el tomate—sonrió con burla— Pero tú que vas a saber sobre buena comida, eres alemán después de todo, con gustos extraños y...—suspiro—Tu entiendes—

—¡Ja!, maldito italiano, bien que sabes que somos mejores que tus tomates, en especial yo digo...soy un ser grandioso— dijo el albino sonriendo abiertamente

—Ah, claro, ¡ja!, tan grandioso que el niño se quedo sin territorios— comenzó a reír

Prusia se mantuvo algo serio mientras esperaba a que las risas de Romano cesaran, y antes de esto su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

—Si bueno, al menos en las tanta batallas que he tenido he sabido defenderme y no salgo corriendo y gritando como cobarde hasta la abarrotera más cercana a comprar tomates para que se me pase el miedo —mantuvo su sonrisa— Por que a los italianos les asusta hasta cuando una mosca les pasa volando cerca—

—Maldito cerebro de pollo—

—Niño cara de tomate—

—¡Te pegan las niñas!—

—¡Te tropiezas con una catarina!—

—¡Jodete Prusia!—le lanzo un cojín en el rostro al nombrado

—¡Jodete tu primero!—se lo devolvió pero fallo

—¡Ja, te falta tino!— se puso de pie y se escondió detrás del sofá

—Te voy a enseñar cómo me falta tino, _Arsch_—

El peliblanco se puso de pie con otro cojín en mano y se dirigió hacia el sofá, sonriendo con malicia y dispuesto a golpear al Italiano que se encontraba oculto tras el mueble. Lo rodeo, y su sonrisa se agrando, comenzando a reír como maniaco.

—¡_V__erdufte_, Romano!—

—¡Gyaaaa, _Stronzo_!—

Gilbert rio de la misma manera que antes pero con más intensidad y se lanzo contra el castaño.

Las horas siguieron pasando, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y afuera de la casa apenas iban llegando Italia y Alemania de su entrenamiento, el más pequeño venia jugueteando con unas esposas que eran sin duda del rubio. Las abría y cerraba a cada momento, riendo y diciendo sus característicos "_Vee's~"_.

—Llegamos Italia ya guarda eso—hablo el rubio mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa

—Nee, está bien— sonrió—¡Uh, corre, quiero hacer pasta!—

—Pasta—suspiro—Bien— al momento de introducir la llave noto que la puerta se encontraba sin seguro — Por qué presiento que Gilbert vino de visita— dijo en susurro

—¡Prusia-nii-chan!— grito con emoción

Alemania no dijo nada, abrió la puerta, entro tranquilamente seguido de Veneciano hasta que llego a la sala donde se detuvo y encendió las luces, en ese momento un tic nervioso en su ojito se hizo presente, quedándose sin habla ante lo que veía.

—Oh cielos—hablo Feliciano al ver lo mismo que veía Ludwig, vio el estado en que este se encontraba—Nee, Nee Doitsu— le llamo y lo movió un poquito

—¡No me jodas!...¡Gilbert Beilschmidt!—grito Alemania

La casa se encontraba completamente desordenada, mas la sala que estaba hecha un asco, los cojines tirados por todas partes, inclusive faltaban algunos de estos, había varios utensilios de cocina en la alfombra, y entre estos destacaban las cucharas y los tenedores, los sillones ni hablar, estaban volteados, al igual que el enorme librero que Alemania tenia con casi cien libros en él y en la cocina bueno, sin comentarios.

Un quejido se escucho debajo de uno de los sillones y de ahí mismo un pollito salió corriendo. Ludwig se acerco al mueble y lo movió esperando ver a Gilbert ahí abajo sin embargo encontró a Lovino.

—¿Romano?— lo miro con algo de sorpresa pero esta cambio a una molesta —¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?—

—Tsk— se puso de pie de a poco, sobando su cabeza y mirando a los nombrados —¿A qué hora llegaron ustedes?, Itae, mi cabeza—

—Nii-chan, ¿por qué tenias el pollito de Gilbert-nii-chan?—pregunto el menor de los Italianos cargando al pollito en sus manos

—Por qué...¡Ah!, ¡donde esta ese bastado!— comenzó a buscar con la mirada

—¡Bastardo tu abuelo Impero Romano!— grito una voz que provenía de debajo de una montaña de libros que se habían caído con todo y librero sobre el albino

El ojiazul se dirigió hacia donde estaba el librero y lo movió logrando así que el prusiano saliera de ahí.

—Tsk, ¡maldito Lovino te dije que no aventaras el maldito vaso de la licuadora hacia el librero!— le regaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza —¡Casi me matas ahí!—

—¡Me cago en Mussolini por no haberlo logrado!— le grito molesto Romano

—¡Ya con un demonio!—les grito Ludwig, callándolos —Me pueden explicar, ¡¿Por qué hicieron todo este desastre en MI casa?...¡¿Joder, no se pueden llevar bien ni por unas horas?—Los regañó

—¡El empezó!— gritaron en unisonó ambos

—¡No, niño tomate, tu empezaste!—

—¡Estas mal de la cabeza, tienes mierda de pollo en ella por que tu empezaste!—

—¡Ya!— volvió a gritar el rubio

Alemania comenzó a regañarlos, dándoles un sermón y a veces gritándoles groserías en alemán las cuales solo Gilbert entendía y le respondía con un—"La tuya"—, mientras Romano solo inflaba los cachetes en señal de berrinche. Feliciano solo miraba la escena junto con el pollito del prusiano, hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente al notar las esposas que aun tenía en sus manos el castaño menor, miro al pollito y sonrió con malicia.

Mientras en el regaño.

—Joder, pero me van a recoger aquí, ¡quiero que quede limpiecito como lo encontraron antes de hacer esto!—les grito por ultimo para frotar sus sienes con desesperación, tratando así de calmarse

—Yo no voy a limpiar junto con este cabeza de pollo— dijo molesto Romano

—Pues yo no quiero estar cerca del niño cara de tomate—hablo de la misma forma Prusia

—¡Ah, Jodete!—se acerco al albino

—¡Tu vas primero, Jodete!— hizo lo mismo

Comenzaron a gritarse groserías en sus respectivos idiomas hasta que el sonido de un _click_ los hizo detenerse.

—¡Listo!—grito emocionado Veneciano mientras se alejaba y resguardaba detrás de Alemania

—¿Q-Que?—Romano algo sorprendido vio a su hermano correr hacia el rubio y luego su mirada bajo hasta su mano la cual tenía lo que parecía ser una esposa

—No, no me jodas...¡NO!— Prusia viendo lo mismo que Romano

Ambos estaban esposados.

—Italia—le llamo el rubio —¿Y eso?—

—Pollito-san y yo pensamos que tal vez ustedes necesiten estar un tiempo juntos, platicar sobre ustedes, convivir— sonrió abiertamente Feliciano

—Ja, no, no Veneciano, no necesitamos esto—hablo nervioso el mayor de los Italia—¡Suéltanos ya!— le grito

—Etto...lo haría...pero...Vee~—

—Ese "_Vee~"_, no me gusto—dijo el albino

—Las llaves se las deje a Japón y a él lo vemos hasta, hm— hizo gesto de estar pensando—El fin de semana—

—Pues...¡vaya a verlo ahora para les de las llaves!—miro a Prusia—¡No quiero estar pegado a...el!—

—¡West, di algo carajo!, ¿¡Vas a dejar que este...este cabeza de chorlito nos haga esto!— grito molesto Prusia señalando al menor de los Italia —¡Maldita sea, están viendo que no aguanto al niño tomate ni por un mísero minuto y ahora me salen con estas estupideces!—

Ludwig no hablo, solo miraba la escena

—¡Veneciano!—grito Lovino

—_Mi dispiace molto_—mantenía su sonrisa—¡Hora de hacer pasta~!—corrió hacia la cocina

Lovino y Gilbert miraron al menor irse hacia la cocina, para luego mirar al rubio con algo de suplica para que hiciera algo, mas sin embargo este solo sonrió con burla y siguió a Veneciano.

—Que...¿Qué dijo Ita-chan?—Gilbert, con tono nervioso

—Que lo sentía mucho—respondió Lovino de la misma manera

—Entonces, duraremos así...—

—Una semana— completo la frase del prusiano

—Ya me jodi—dijeron ambos al momento en que eran rodeados por un aura depresiva

Continuara...

**Glosario...**

**Grazie: **(Italiano) Gracias

**Unverschämt: ** (Alemán) Mal educado (o algo así me dijo Izhi x3)

**Arsch: **(Alemán) Cabrón

**V****erdufte: **(Alemán) Vete a la mierda

**Stronzo: **(Italiano) Bastardo

**Mi dispiace molto: **(Italiano) Lo siento mucho (:D)

**Notas Finales: **_Hahaha! Me gusto el final xD a ¡fuck! Y para que me guste algo esta Arsch ¬3¬ jejeje bueno xD ya vieron hasta el pollito se le revelo a Gilbert...¡kesese!... eso les pasa por peleoneros =w= en fin espero les haya gustado y haber si no tardo mucho con la continuación :D ...¿Review?...OwO ¿Onegai?_


	2. Capitulo1: Problemas a la hora de dormir

**Titulo: **_Marachella_

**Hecho por: **_Deidi Uchiha_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a __Hidekazu Himaruya (esto no lo puse en el prologo xD joder)_

**Agradecimientos: **_Como siempre agradezco mucho a mi asesora Izhi (Scath) por ayudarme cuando me atoro OwO dándome opiniones de cómo voy y más que nada me ayuda con el Alemán X3... ¡Grazie Mille, abejita! _

_También les agradezco mucho sus hermosos reviews TwT realmente me animaron a seguirle y a apurarme con la continuación OwO ¡Grazie Mille chicas y chicos!_

**N/A: **_Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el capitulo 1 xD hahaha olvide mencionar que el anterior era el prologo bueno Gomene D: perdón por la demora ¬3¬ no se me hizo tan grande por que tenía ya mi idea xD hahaha en fin espero les guste este capitulo que en lo personal me gusto XD. Otra cosa el "Chigi", (según wikipedia yo no lo he oído), es un sonidito que Lovino hace cuando tiene miedo o cuando le tiran de su rulito x3 lo vi tierno así que lo puse OwÓ. ¡Disfruten!_

….

**Capitulo 1: **Problemas a la hora de dormir

Después de haber salido de la sala, Alemania había alcanzado a Italia en la cocina quien jugueteaba feliz con el pollito de Prusia. El rubio aun mantenía su sonrisa burlona ya que el plan que había ideado su compañero le resultaba divertido y en parte sentía que tal vez podría funcionar.

—Vaya, espero que con eso sepan llevarse bien— hablo Ludwig

—Vee~... pensé que te ibas a molestar por lo que hice—miraba al rubio mientras que con su dedo índice derecho acariciaba la cabeza del pollito

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?, ve solo como me dejaron mi casa, de menos se merecen ese castigo—dijo mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador—La llave...—miró al menor

—Je...la tengo yo pero pensando bien las cosas creo que mañana iré a llevársela a Kiku— sonrió— ¿Me acompañas?—

—Bien— suspiro

— ¡Vee~!—miró al pollito

Alemania miró como el castaño jugaba con la bolita amarilla que tenía en su mano, embozando una media sonrisa.

—Viniendo de ti, se me hace increíble que te hayas ideado ese plan tan macabro ¿sabes?—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Plan macabro?—lo miró con inocencia—El plan no fue mío...fue de pollito-san—sonrió abiertamente

Mientras en la sala.

—Joder, joder, joder, joder...—decía el albino aun rodeado del aura depresiva

— ¡Ya cállate con tus "joder"!—le gritó molesto romano

—Tsk, el tonto dice que...—sonrió burlón mirando al castaño

— ¿Qué?— alzó una ceja

— ¡Ja, tonto!— comenzó a reírse  
— ¡Ah, bastardo, cabeza de pollo!—miró con molestia al albino

—Tu caíste solito, a mi no me reclames, mi querido Lovi—su sonrisa se ensancho

—No me digas Lovi—suspiro—Me estresas—

—Aja, ¡_Brueder_!—gritó pero no recibió respuesta— ¡West deja de hacer cosas sucias con Ita-chan en la cocina...no jodas ahí se hace la comida!—

Ante esto el menor de los germanos salió de la cocina asesinando con la mirada al albino mientras este se burlaba de las muecas que el rubio hacia.

—Gilbert, te había escuchado hace un momento... ¡No necesitabas decir eso!—un leve sonrojo paso por sus mejillas

—Sí, sí, oye—bostezó—Tengo sueño y viendo el problema en que me encuentro—señala con su otra mano al castaño—Como se supone que le voy a hacer—

—Bien que lo sabes hermanito —sonrió con burla viendo a Prusia

— ¿Yo en la cama y Lovino en el suelo?—recibió una patada por parte de Romano— ¡Hey!—

—Ni sueñes que yo me voy a quedar en el suelo imbécil-patata-cabeza-de-pollo—

—Cada vez le agregas más cosas a mi apodo _Lovi_—dijo mientras sobaba su pie donde había sido pateado

— ¡Maldita sea que no me digas así!—gritó el castaño

—Parecen matrimonio—dijo en susurro el ojiazul mientras frotaba sus sienes—Lovino, Gilbert...no sé cómo demonios se las vayan a arreglar pero... ¡Lárguense ya a su cuarto!—

—West, y ¿donde se supone que es "nuestro" cuarto?—miraba a Lovino— ¿Te acuerdas que Ita-chan nos metió en este problema apenas hoy verdad?—comenzó a jugar con el rulito del italiano

— ¡Suelta mi rulo!—le dio un manotazo al prusiano

—Bien, bien entonces vámonos a mi cuarto, Romanito—se puso de pie

—Si no es Lovi es Romanito, _che palle_—susurro el italiano mientras se ponía de pie

—Ok, traten de no matarse— sonrió con burla Alemania mientras regresaba a la cocina donde aún seguía Veneciano

Gilbert había jalado (gracias a las esposas) a Lovino hacia donde era su habitación, al llegar, entraron en esta y al momento en que el peliblanco prendió la luz, el italiano no evito mirar con extrañeza a al albino. Su cama era matrimonial.

— ¿Qué?, soy un ser grandioso no esperabas que tuviera una cama individual ¿verdad?—sonrió de lado—Además, suelo tener mis aventuras con mujeres, digo soy hombre y...—

—Cállate, no me quiero enterar de tus...cosas con las mujerzuelas que consigues—desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado

—Tranquilo, hay mucho Ore-sama para todos, incluso para ti—volvió a tomar el rulito del italiano

— ¡Ah, suelta...deja mi rulo!—volvió a darle un manotazo

—Ja, bueno hora de tomar la siesta de belleza—

—Aja, la siesta de belleza—bosteza

Ambos caminaron hacia la cama. Ahí se desato otra pelea más; el peliblanco tenía dos almohadas, perfecto para los dos pero, una de esta estaba mejor acolchada. Discutieron hasta que el reloj dio la una de la madrugada. Ya con sueño y un poco molestos decidieron resolver aquello de una manera científica, sofisticada e inteligente. Piedra, papel o tijera.

— ¡Maldita sea deja de poner piedra!— gritó molesto el prusiano

— ¡Tu, deja de poner piedra cuando yo pongo piedra!— respondió el castaño

— ¡Joder, el juego no se llama Piedra, piedra o piedra, pon algo diferente!— Gilbert

— ¡Y por qué no lo haces tú!—Lovino

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al tierno Feliciano molesto y adormilado, Prusia y Romano lo miraron sorprendidos y con un _poco_ de miedo.

-¡Ah!, ¡_Porca mignotta_! … No sé por qué se están peleando ahora...pero, ¡¿Pueden dejar de estarse peleando ya! , ¡Joder no dejan dormir!—gritó molesto el menor

— ¿Ita-chan?, tranquilo—dijo el albino viendo al nombrado —Lovino tiene la culpa por no dejarme la almohada—

— ¿He?, ¿¡Mi culpa?—

— ¿Vez, Ita-chan?—

— ¡_Ma vai a quel paese_!— azotó la puerta

Dentro de la habitación el peliblanco y el castaño miraban sorprendidos la puerta por donde el adorable Italia Norte había desaparecido. Gilbert no había entendido algunas palabras que el pequeño había dicho, miró a Lovino en busca de respuestas.

—Por si lo preguntas, te mando a la mierda—sonrió con burla

— ¿Ah?, ¿Feli-chan?, ¿Mandándome a la mierda?—dijo con tono de indignación y fingiendo tristeza —Pero, pero... ¿cómo es que salieron esas palabrotas de su tierna boquita que tiene?—

—Cuando interrumpes "el sueño de belleza" de Veneciano...su dulzura se va a la... bueno entiendes—miró al prusiano

—Como sea, tengo sueño y voy a dormir así que tomare MI almohada que está en MI cuarto y hare mi siesta de belleza, ¿_Verstehst du_?—tomo su almohada y la estrujo

—Bien, mi querido Gilbert te tengo una propuesta—froto sus sientes con desesperación—Esta noche la jodida almohada es tuya, mañana es mía, pasado mañana tuya y así no la llevamos... ¿_capisci_? —

—Hm, interesante propuesta, bien acepto—respondió el albino sonriendo y estrujando aun mas su querida almohada

Después de haber resuelto el dilema de la almohada, ambos ya se encontraban acostados tranquilamente, Gilbert ya comenzaba a dormir pero los continuos movimientos y quejidos de incomodidad del castaño se lo evitaban. Molesto abrió los ojos y giro su rostro para encarar al castaño que mostraba mueca de disgusto.

—Puedes... ¿¡Dejar de moverte!—dijo molesto

—Tsk, _zitto_, ¡estoy incomodo así no puedo dormir!—

Sin más, el italiano se sentó y valiéndole por completo que Prusia lo estuviera viendo, comenzó a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones. Ante dicha acción el peliblanco se exalto.

— ¡_Scher dich zum Teufel_!—se sentó —Me puedes informar... ¿! qué diablos estás haciendo!—

—Creo que ya lo has de saber o a lo mejor el _macho-patata_ no te lo ha contado pero tanto a mí como a Veneciano nos gusta dormir...en ropa interior o a veces...—

—No, no, no...T-Te acepto que duermas sin pantalones pero sin bóxer no—un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que Lovino noto

Un minuto paso y el italiano ya se había deshecho de sus pantalones y se había vuelto a recostar, burlándose disimuladamente del notable sonrojo del otro. Gilbert por su parte lo maldecía por hacer que el color carmesí apareciera en su rostro, mas sin embargo decidió no darle tanta importancia, ya tenía sus ojos cerrados y ya estaba dispuesto a dormirse. Y así lo hizo.

Tres de la madrugada.

Todo se había quedado en sumo silencio, el cual solo se rompía con la voz del albino que entre sueños se susurraba lo grandioso que decía ser.

—_Kesesese_...Soy genial—Decía entre sueños

Y su sueño se vio interrumpido al sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y aun con sus ojos cerrados, movió su mano que no estaba esposada hacia su cuerpo notando la ausencia de su calientita y preciada cobija. Entre abrió sus ojos para comprobar que se encontraba completamente descubierto.

— ¿Dónde...?—su mirada se dirigió hacia la persona que dormía a un lado suyo, encontrando su cobija —Tsk,_Hurensohn_—Tomo molesto la parte de la cobija que le correspondía y a jalarla logrando despertar al castaño

—Joder Prusia y ahora qué carajo quieres—dijo con molestia tallándose un ojito

— ¡Quiero que me des MI parte de la cobija!—gritó— ¡Te la agandallaste toda!—

— ¡Yo no me agandalle nada _Gilberto_, _Vaffanculo or 'ffanculo_!—

— ¡Es Gilbert!—miró molesto al castaño, tomando el rulito de este y jalándolo un poco

— ¡_Chigi_!—se quejo el italiano llevando su mano hacia su boca

—Ja, ¿que fue eso?—con tonito de burla y volviendo a jalar el rulito

— ¡_Chigi_!... ¡Ah, _Ma che cazzata stai facendo_!—un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y dio un manotazo al albino

— ¡Ja, ja que cura!, no te entendí nada así que, ¡La tuya!— comenzó a reírse

La puerta se abrió de golpe, de nuevo, pero ahora dejando ver a un adormilado y furioso Alemania con su revólver en mano.

— ¡La momia!—exclamo asustado Romano escondiéndose atrás de Prusia

— ¡Maldita sea, ya cállense y dejen dormir o me los fusilo aquí a los dos!—gritó molesto el rubio mostrándoles el arma

—Ok West, nos dormimos pero guarda eso o vas a hacer que este imbécil me desvista, ¡ah!— sintió un pellizco por parte del castaño

—Joder—salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de si

— ¡Bien deja de manosearme, ah!—otro pellizco— ¡Romano!—

—Perdón, ese se me fue— salió de su escondite

Cinco de la madrugada.

Las horas pasaron después de este incidente, Prusia y Romano se habían vuelto a dormir, el silencio regreso, aquel en el cual solo los susurros de Gilbert se escuchaban.

—_Kesesese_...No puedes conmigo Austria—decía dormido—Si, Hungría es travesti..._kesesese_—

Y sus sueños se volvieron a interrumpir pero esta vez al sentir que algo calientito lo rodeaba. Un tanto curioso por saber que era aquella cosa que le brindaba calor, abrió un ojito pero de inmediato ambos ojitos se abrieron como platos al reconocer aquella cosa que lo estrujaba, más bien aquella persona que lo estrujaba.

— ¿R-Romano?—le llamo pero este seguía durmiendo y estrujándolo —Se me pego como koala—sonrió nervioso

—Rico tomate, rico—dijo dormido el italiano

—Ja, niño tomate—suspiró—Bueno ya que hago, si lo despierto nos vamos a empezar a pelear como hace rato y luego vaya a venir Feli-chan en su fase malvada junto con West para matarnos a los dos—volvió a mirar a Lovino—Así, se ve mejor...no da lata—

— ¡Tomate!—dijo emocionado y dormido el italiano para después dar una mordida al hombro del albino

— ¡Ahh _Arschloch__ Hurensohn_!—gritó y se hizo a un lado esperando que el castaño lo soltara sin embargo la cama se le acabo y cayo de esta llevándose de corbata al otro por culpa de las esposas

El sonido de la caída se escucho por toda la casa y en minutos la puerta de la habitación de Prusia se abrió dejando ver a Alemania y sorprendentemente el golpe había despertado a Feliciano también ya que se encontraba detrás del rubio. Miraron hacia la cama pero no había rastros de los que deberían estar durmiendo en ella.

— ¿¡Donde están?...¡Gilbert, Lovino!—gritó Alemania

Y en respuesta solo hubo dos quejidos provenientes del suelo, a un lado de la cama. El menor de los Italia se adentro en la habitación en busca de los nombrados, encontrándolos.

— ¡Doitsu, Doitsu, ah!—cubrió sus ojos con sus manos

Ante dicho gritó Ludwig se acerco a donde se encontraba Veneciano—Que pasa Ita...—vio lo que veía el menor, comenzó a pensar mal y un tic en su ojito se hizo presente — ¡Joder con ustedes!—

Ahí, en el suelo estaba Gilbert todo atarantado con Lovino encima de él igual de atarantado, y en una posición algo incomoda y comprometedora.

—Itae, ¿Qué clase de despertador este? —dijo Lovino sobando su cabeza y sentándose (sin haberse dado cuenta) en las caderas del prusiano

—Primera, no soy tu despertador—comenzó el albino—Segunda... ¡Bájate de encima!—gritó

— ¿Ha?—miró al albino y luego la posición en la que se encontraba — ¡Gyaaaa, maldito prusiano pervertido, aprovechado!— se quito de encima no sin antes darle un leve golpe en el pecho al otro

—Joder, tú empezaste... ¡Me confundiste con un tomate!—señaló su hombro que había sido mordido

— ¿Ha?—alzó una ceja—Estás mal del cerebro, yo no te hice nada—desvió la mirada, señal de indignación

—Si como no, dile eso a mi grandioso hombro que sufrió tu ataque—se sentó y hasta ahora miró a Ludwig y Feliciano— ¡West, Feli-chan!, wey no los había visto—

—Hasta ciego estas, que ¿no escuchaste el grito de niña que hecho Veneciano cuando entro?—miró molesto al peliblanco

—Je, contigo arriba de mi solo pensaba en que tenia a un tomate atacándome—comenzó a ponerse de pie pero Romano se lo evitó jalándolo de las esposas— ¡Oye!—

Y después de esto habían comenzado a pelearse de nueva cuenta, sobre la mordida, sobre la caída, que por que el rulito del italiano era gracioso y por otras cosas más sin importancia.

Seis de la madrugada.

En la sala o mejor dicho en lo que quedaba de sala, Gilbert y Lovino ya estaban bien despiertos y arregladitos ya que Ludwig no los había dejado que retomaran su sueño. Ya habían desayunado, solos cabe decir ya que los otros dos aun estaban arreglándose.

—No nos dejaron dormir ahora se despiertan—repitió lo que el alemán les había dicho antes de marcharse de la habitación—Todo por tu culpa—miró molesto al castaño

—Tsk, cállate bastado—dijo molesto mirando al pruso

—Bien—llego junto con Veneciano —Nosotros dos tenemos que salir—

— ¡Por favor díganme que van a ir con Japón por las llaves de esta cosa!—sus ojitos color carmesí se hicieron brillosos mientras miraba a los otros dos

—No—Ludwig—Tenemos otras cosas que hacer así que traten de no hacer—dio un vistazo a lo que quedaba de su sala —Bueno ya no importa—camino hacia la entrada

—Vee~, Prusia-nii-chan, Romano-nii-chan... ¿puedo encargarles algo?—dijo sonriéndoles abiertamente

Los nombrados solo lo miraron esperando a que continuara con lo que iba a decir.

—La comida, vee~... ya no hay provisiones, ¿podrían ir a comprar más?—

—Si, claro Ita-chan solo no nos mandes tan lejos como ayer en la noche ¿sí?—le sonrió al menor

— ¿Cómo, ayer en la noche?—con tono de inocencia— ¿A dónde los mande?—

—Directito a la mierda hermanito—miró molesto a Feliciano

—Vee~—soltó una risita bobalicona—A lo mejor lo soñaron— su sonrisa se ensancho—Y, ¡_Grazie Mille_!, Doitsu y yo regresamos lo más rápido que podamos—dijo para después correr a donde el rubio lo esperaba

— ¿WTF?—dirigió su mirada al castaño esperando una traducción de lo que el menor dijo antes de salir

—Dijo... que gracias—respondió quedándose dormido ahí sentado donde estaba

— ¿Y como se le contesta?—sonrió con burla viendo como el italiano se estaba quedando dormido

—_Prego—_respondió de la misma manera

—Ja, oye Lovi despierta tenemos que ir de compras—tomó el rulito del castaño y lo jaló

—_Chigi—_reacciono y asesino con la mirada al pruso

—Joder no me canso de hacer eso—soltó el rulito manteniendo una sonrisa burlona

—_Sei uno scemo—_suspiró—Bueno, vamos de compras ya—bostezó—Sirve que así se me quita el sueño—

— ¿Ya vez Romano?, eso te pasa por molestar y no dejar dormir a un ser tan grandioso como yo—

— ¡Ah, ya camina!— se puso de pie y haciendo uso de las esposas, jaló al albino

—Bien, así por las buenas si—

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, abrieron la puerta y ya dispuestos a salir, cuando el albino se detuvo de golpe, a lo cual el castaño lo miro con incertidumbre.

— ¡Espera déjame ir por mi tarjeta de puntos, en Soriana es más barato que en Wall-mart!—dicho esto entro corriendo a la casa

— ¡Joder espérate, maldita sea acuérdate que estoy esposado a ti!—No hubo respuesta del otro ya que siguió corriendo — ¡Gilbert!—

Continuara...

…

**Glosario...**

**Brueder****: **(Alemán) Hermano

**Che palle: **(Italiano) Que fastidio

**Porca mignotta: **(Italiano) Puta Mierda

**Ma vai a quel paese: **(Italiano) Vete a la mierda

**Verstehst du: **(Alemán) Entendiste o entiendes

**Capisci: **(Italiano) Entendiste o entiendes

**Zitto: **(Italiano) Cállate

**Scher dich zum Teufel: **(Alemán) Vete al demonio

**Hurensohn: **(Alemán) Hijo de puta

**Vaffanculo or 'ffanculo: **(Italiano) Vete al demonio

**Ma che cazzata stai facendo: **(Italiano) Pero qué coño estás haciendo

**Arschloch**** Hurensohn: **(Alemán) Imbécil, Hijo de puta

**Grazie Mille: **(Italiano) Muchas Gracias

**Prego: **(Italiano) De nada

**Sei uno scemo: **(Italiano) Eres un idiota

**Notas Finales: **_Bueno ps aquí termina XD hahaha ame a Gilbert en este capitulo hahaha lo de la tarjeta de puntos de Soriana se me ocurrió al ver la tarjeta de mi papá ¬3¬ neee espero les haya gustado, kesesese... ¿Reviews?... ¿Per favore? OwO_


	3. Capitulo 2: Soriana

**Titulo: **_Marachella_

**Hecho por: **_Deidi Uchiha_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya menos Tampico y Celaya que puede decirse que son originales X3_

**Agradecimientos: **_Como siempre agradezco mucho a mi asesora Izhi (Scath) por ayudarme con el alemán y por ayudarme diciéndome como va esta cosa o3o... ¡Grazie Mille Ape! XD_

_Agradezco mucho sus hermosos reviews muchas gracias por seguir la historia OwO...kesese!_

**N/A: **_Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo xD que por cierto ahora si me tarde con la continuación y por ello hice bastante larguito este capitulo xD haha me gusto como quedo y...ya hay inicios del Prumano OwO seeee X3 y en mis momentos de ocio me puse a dibujar y e fic ya tiene portada 8D les dejo e link del dibujo_

_H t t p : / mikishugochara . deviantart . com /#/d2vnumv_

_Peguen espacios y podran entrar OwO si no pueden vayan a mi devianart, en fin los dejo leyendo OwO_

...

**Capitulo 2: **Soriana

(_Ni Prusia ni Romano salieron heridos en la elaboración de este capitulo)_

Una vez que salieron de la casa de Alemania, bueno, después de que Prusia se regresó por su tarjeta de puntos para ir a Soriana; Lovino y Gilbert iban caminando con tranquilidad, rodeados de un penetrante silencio, claro, el cual Prusia rompió al comenzar a tararear la tonadita de una canción, ante esto el castaño lo miro con extrañeza.

— ¿Y ahora que cosa tarareas?, cabeza de pollo— lo miró con extrañeza

—OK, te la canto mejor—sonríe abiertamente—Dedicada para mi querido _Lovi_, que me metió en esta tortura de una semana—

— ¡¿He?... ¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa!, oye pruso de...—

— _Me despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada, Una voz me pregunta ¿en dónde y con quien estoy?—_Comenzó a cantar _— Siempre he hecho lo que quiero no respondo nunca nada, Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión—_pasó su brazo por alrededor de la cintura del castaño atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y acercándose al oído de este — _Pero contigo es tan diferente,_

_Solo quisiera tenerte a ti, Y al fin sentir que entre tú y yo hay una conexión_—

Un sonrojo bastante notable apareció en las mejillas del italiano y una vez que se hubo recuperado del trance de aquella acción hecha por el albino lo empujo alejándolo lo más lejos que las esposas dejaban.

— ¡Joder Prusia!—le dio la espalda para evitar que el pruso viera su sonrojo

— ¡Ja!—su mirada fue hacia la espalda de Romano, pero bajo mas hasta llegar al trasero de este, sonrió de lado— ¡Que linda vista tengo, _kesesese_!... Romanito— dijo con voz melosa—Que bonito trasero—

— ¡Eeeek!— se volteo de inmediato ante el comentario, sonrojándose más que hace unos momentos — ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo _imbecille_!—

— ¿No que no volteabas, Lovi?, ve lo que haces decir y aparte me haces caer en la tentación—sonrió con burla

— ¿¡Cual tentación!—

—_Kesesese_... _was fuer ein spass_—en susurro—Bueno Romanito, sigamos, Soriana nos espera—

/

Unos minutos más tarde por fin llegaron a su destino, Soriana. Prusia seguía cantando aquella cancioncita que le había dedicado con mucho _amor _a Romano, quien no iba nada contento por cierto.

—Ok, mucho camino viniéndote escuchando, joder, ¿esa canción de donde la sacaste?—miró al albino con molestia

— ¿Ah?, no me digas que no sabes quien canta esta canción, Uuuh, _Lovi_ no tienes vida—sonrió con burla

—Esa fue una respuesta algo estúpida de tu parte ¿no?, digo, si supiera quien la canta, ¡no te estaría preguntando!—gritó

—Bien, bien no te enojes, ya te digo... la canción se llama _Spice_ y es de vocaloid, para ser exactos de _Kagamine Len_ —su sonrisa se ensancho

—Tenías que ser Friki—suspiró con pesadez

—Bueno, déjame ser, yo así soy feliz—lo miró de reojo—Niño Tsundere—

Romano le dirigió una mirada asesina ante dicho comentario, la cual Prusia solo ignoro. Llegaron a la entrada de la tiendo donde el albino se detuvo de golpe.

—Oye—le llamó

— ¿Y ahora que te paso, se te olvido tú pollo o qué?—

—No, no, Gilbird está con Ita-chan, pero sentí un presentimiento—sonrió —Algo nos va a pasar aquí adentro—

—Estar contigo por una semana ya es un suplicio para mí, no sé que más nos pueda pasar—siguió su camino jalando al albino

Una vez que entraron a la tienda, todo iba tranquilo, los _nervios_ de Gilbert habían desparecido un poco, pero aun esa sensación se mantenía, miró al castaño.

— ¿Y que se supone que vamos a comprar?, en este caso tu vendrías siendo como la señora de la casa así que tu guías... ¡ah!—recibió un pisotón por parte del ojimiel

— ¡Como que señora de la casa!— lo regañó

—Ya, ya, fue un decir... ah _Arsch_ eso si me dolió...maldito italiano de... —su mirada se dirigió hacia otro lado un punto especifico, la sección de verduras y ahí fue cuando se puso pálido —Corre, corre...—dijo en voz bajita

— ¿He...Por qué?—

—Que le corras, _Hurensohn—_con el mismo tono de voz

—No, hasta que me digas por que—se cruzo de brazos viendo el intento de Prusia por correr— ¡Joder ya!, por qué quieres que corra, ¡te cuesta mucho decirm...!—

— ¡Prusia, _mon ami_!—

...Si, era él...

—Francis...—volteo a ver al nombrado

—Pero que haciendo por acá y con... ¡Romano!—sus ojos se pusieron brillantes al ver al castaño

—Ok, creo que si debí correr—dijo en susurro el italiano mientras sigilosamente se ocultaba tras el albino

—Que alegría verte Gilbert—le revolvió el cabello—Pero no me has contestado que hacen por acá...—

—Venimos a hacer un encargo de Ita-chan—respondió mientras ocultaba tras de sí la mano donde tenía las esposas —Y... y tú, seguro vienes a comprar tus cosas extrañas que compras—

—No, no, bueno si... pero eso mas al rato, estoy esperando a Anthony que está comprando lo de siempre—sonrió—Y aparte lo mande por otras cosas—

—Claro, bueno, no los interrumpimos, nosotros tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas de Ita-chan y... como también me encargaron al niño este que está atrás de mi temblando como gelatina, tengo que mantener su virginidad intacta, ¡Ah!— recibió un pellizco por parte del castaño

—Aja— miró a ambos con extrañeza

—¡Francisco, joder tu estúpido shampoo está en el estante alto y no lo alcanzo!— llego con el rubio y jalando de mala gana el carrito de compras, su mirada se dirigió a los otros dos —¡Gilbert!— sonrió abiertamente

—Y como si esto no pudiera empeorar—pensó el pruso—Hola Toño—

— ¿Ah?... hay alguien detrás de ti...—se acerco a Gilbert para poder ver bien a la persona que estaba oculto tras el prusiano — ¡¿Ahh?...Romano!—lo tomo de brazo sacándolo de su escondite — ¿Pero qué haces aquí, escondido detrás de Prusia?... es más por qué no llegaste ayer a casa ¿ne?, me tenias preocupado—

—Cállate, pareces mi mami, joder—

Y como si el momento no fuera a empeorar, la mirada del francés se dirigió a las esposas que por fin se dejaron ver al momento en que España saco a Lovino de su escondite. Dirigió su mirada llena de sorpresa hacia Prusia.

—_Oh mon Dieu—_se acerco mas—¿Prusia _mon ami_, por que...por que están esposados?—

— ¿Esposados?—España, miró al rubio y luego su mirada fue hacia las esposas — ¿¡he! Romano que...que es... ¿Por qué están esposados?—

—E-Es una larga historia y...—Gilbert

— ¡Culpa de Veneciano!—interrumpió la explicación del albino y haciendo uso de las esposas, comenzó a correr jalando al pruso tras de si

Atrás, Antonio y Francis los miraban irse con una expresión de total incertidumbre en sus rostros.

—A lo mejor tuvieron una sesión de _amour_ ayer y se les perdió la llave de las esposas—su sonrisa pervertida se hizo presente

—Francis, no saques tu mente enferma ahorita ¿quieres?—

—Bien, Anthony—

Departamento de carnes. Ambos llegaron agitados por haber corrido desde las verduras hasta dicha sección.

—Bien, bien— habló Prusia mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración — ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?—

—Aprender... de que—respirando agitado y mirando con molestia al pruso

—Cuando yo diga..."corre", ¡corres y no preguntas nada carajo!—le gritó

—Tsk— analizo su alrededor —Ya nos perdimos—

— ¿A dónde se supone que quieres ir Romanito?—se cruzó de brazos

—A donde están las pastas, ¿tú que creías?—mirada asesina

—Hm—desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, donde visualizó algo. Sus ojitos se pusieron brillosos y sonrió abiertamente — ¡Wurst!— gritó con emoción y corrió hacia dicho lugar olvidándose por completo de Romano

— ¡Gilbert, oye no corras joder!—el otro no se detuvo — ¡Prusia!—nada— ¡Cabeza de...!—

Y su insulto fue interrumpido ya que el albino se detuvo de golpe al llegar a su destino y Romano choco con anuncio de cartón donde mostraban las promociones sobre la tarjeta de puntos.

—Genial, llevaré algunas para que West este feliz con su nii-san y a lo mejor así nos suelta—mantenía su sonrisa— ¿Tu qué opinas Romano?—no hubo respuesta — ¿Ha?... ¿_Lovi?—_buscó con la mirada al nombrado y lo vio tirado en el suelo, encima del anuncio de cartón—Joder, _kesesese..._ ¿Te gusta la tipa del anuncio o qué?— comenzó a reírse

Un poco adolorido, el castaño se puso de pie, levantando a su vez el anuncio que había tirado y terminando de acomodarlo en su lugar le dio un fuerte zape al prusiano.

—¿¡Y por esas cosas casi me matas!, ¡Eres un desconsiderado, te olvidaste que estaba contigo verdad!—le regañó

— ¿Qué?, siempre me emociono con el Wurst —sonrió con burla—Oye sonaste como esposa celosa—

— ¡No me...!, ¿Qué?—se puso rojo cual tomate

—Ja, ya te lo había dicho Lovi...—echó una _pequeña_ cantidad de sus adoradas Wurst en la canastita que tomo en su carrera hacia estas—Hay mucho Ore-sama para todos—sonrió

—Como si me importara, grandísimo...—

— ¡Que no soy lento, ya te dije!—se escucho un _grito_ justo a un lado de ellos

—No me digas que...—Lovino

—¡Ja!, si eres lento, tardaste mucho con la carne para las hamburguesas, yo las hubiera traído en un segundo, por que soy un héroe—

—Otro con complejo de grandiosidad—dijo en susurro el castaño

—Te escuche, Romanito—Prusia

—Qué bueno que me escuchaste, lo dije en voz alta para que escucharas—Romano

—Tienes celos por que sabes que soy grandioso y mira que no quiero pelear por eso por que si no te acuerdas... ¡Eso fue lo que nos metió en este lio!—le mostro las esposas—O que, ¿Ya se te olvido?—

—¡No, no se me olvida pero que quede bien en claro que no fue mi culpa, fue tuya, TU EMPEZASTE!—sintió como alguien le picaba la mejilla —¿Ah?—

—Están armando un alboroto aquí y los van a sacar de la tienda—Alfred, sonriente y aun picándole la mejilla

—Lovino tiene la culpa por no admitir mi grandiosidad—se cruzó de brazos en señal de indignación

—Si, es frustrante los celos de la gente que no admite cuando otro es grandioso—dijo el rubio recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Lovino

—Como quiera no deben pelear, arreglen sus asuntos tranquilamente—Canadá

— ¡Hora wey!, escuche una voz extraña cerca mío—dijo _asustado_ el albino

—Siento una presencia—Romano

—¡Soy yo, Canadá, Canadá, maldita sea que es tan difícil verme!—

—Sigo escuchando esa voz— se abrazo al castaño

—Es un espíritu malvado que viene por ti por portarte mal—rio ante su comentario

—Por que son tan crueles conmigo, snif—estrujo un poco a kumajiro

—¿Quién eres?—dijo el osito

—¡Canadá!—un aura depresiva lo rodeó

Prusia y Estados Unidos, se habían puesto a platicar sobre lo desconsiderada que era la gente al no notar su grandiosidad, mirando _discretamente_ a Lovino quien no les decía nada, se mantenía viendo el drama que hacia Canadá con Kumajiro. El castaño levanto la mirada y notó que de uno de los pasillos más cercanos salían los demás aliados, UK junto con Rusia y China.

—Gilbert, mejor ya vámonos, tene...— el albino no le hacía caso—¡Gilbert!— le gritó

—Que—

—Ya vámonos, _scemo_—le señaló con la mirada a los aliados que se acercaban aun más

Prusia suspiró con pesadez —Bien, el Niño Tsundere y yo, ya nos vamos por qué tenemos una lista enorme que cumplir y...—

—¡Te llamara mañana!—comenzó a caminar jalando al pruso

—¡Ah!, ¡Lovino no te puedes esperar, ira, Romano!—

Alfred y Matthew se dedicaron a verlos con extrañeza mientras se marchaban. Mientras aquellos dos habían llegado, por fin, a la sección donde supuestamente estaban las pastas.

—Deben de estar aquí—dijo en voz baja el italiano

—Ya me canse ¿sabes? Y la plática con Alfred estaba buena y la interrumpes por tus pastas— vio que el otro no le hacía caso—¡Me estas poniendo de menos atención, jodido italiano de...!—

—¡Ahí están!—

Y tal como lo había hecho Gilbert con sus Wurst, el mayor de los italianos se echó a correr hacia donde sus adoradas pastas se encontraban jalando tras de sí al albino.

—¡Oye, oye lo haces a propósito...Lovino espérate!—vio como el castaño no lo escuchaba—¡Romano!—

—¡Aquí está la pasta!— se detuvo frente a las pastas, todo emocionado y fue entonces

— ¡Romano!—gritó antes de chocar con el castaño

Un silencio reino en la sección de pastas, silencio que solo se rompía por la voz de la chica que daba los anuncios en la tienda. Ahí en el suelo estaban Gilbert todo atarantado sobre el castaño que estaba igual o peor.

—Gilbert...d-duele, bájate de encima... _per favore—_

El albino abrió los ojos de golpe ante lo dicho por el castaño, y al incorporarse un poco vio como se encontraba el italiano, tirado, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados con un poco de fuerza, agregándole el hecho de que estaba bajo su cuerpo y el tono de voz tan _uke_ que había usado con anterioridad, la mente pervertida de Prusia comenzó a funcionar, imaginando un sinfín de cosas con Romano.

—_Kesesese~—_rió en voz bajita, acercándose un poco al rostro del italiano cuando...

— ¡OMG!... ¡Mamá!—

Una tercera voz saco de su trance pervertido al pruso, y saco de su trance de dolor al castaño. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia enfrente y ahí estaba el pequeño Sealand viéndolos con sorpresa y un poco de miedo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Finlandia se hizo presente donde estaba su _hijo_.

— ¿Qué pasa Sea-kun?— dirigió su mirada hacia donde el pequeño veía— ¡Eeeek!—inmediatamente tapó los ojos del más pequeño con sus manos — ¡Prusia, Romano!... ¿No les da vergüenza estar haciendo esas cosas en lugares públicos?, por dios hay niños—

—N-No es lo que tú crees, Tino, esque...Romano le corrió y no me hizo caso y luego el suelo y...—

— ¡Ya bájate de encima joder!—gritó Lovino empujando al pruso y quitándoselo de encima

— ¡No tienes por qué empujarme carajo!—Prusia

—Y', c'onsiganse u' c'arto—Suecia quien acababa de llegar

— ¡Papá!... ¿Qué están haciendo ellos ahí?, ¿Por qué Prusia estaba sobre Italia?— pregunto en tono inocente Peter jalando un poco del abrigo del sueco

Dichas preguntas tomaron por sorpresa a Berward, sin embargo no mostro emoción alguna.

—Se le llama abusar del uke—respondió con tono de burla el albino mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que romano

— ¡_Ma vai a quel paese!_... ¿¡Acaso parezco un uke!—Lovino

— ¿Quieres que te conteste?—Gilbert

Y fue entonces que su pelea se detuvo al sentir una mirada asesina hacia ellos, voltearon un poco solo para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de Suecia.

—Eh—con un poco de nervios—Lovi, toma tus pastas y vámonos—

— ¿Y por qué?, tu empezaste, tu traumaras a Sealand afróntate a las consecuencias—hizo un leve puchero

—Ah, joder contigo—tomo una cantidad de pastas del estante y las hecho en la canastita junto con las Wurst— ¡El grandioso yo!... y el uke... ¡se van!— y dicho esto comenzó a correr jalando a Romano tras de si

— ¡Estúpido pruso de...!—y el insulto se perdió junto con ambos

Finlandia, Suecia y Sealand los vieron marcharse, mirándolos con un poco de extrañeza.

—V'amonos e'sposa— tomo de la mano al pequeño Peter y comenzó a caminar

— ¡Que no me digas esposa!—le regaño el rubio mientras los seguía

Rato después de haber huido del enojo de Suecia, Gilbert y Lovino habían seguido las compras tranquilamente, raramente habían dejado de pelearse por primera vez desde que entraron a la tienda y ahora caminaban en dirección a los lácteos...

— ¿Tenemos que comprar leche?, Veneciano no lo puso en la lista—dijo el castaño

—No lo puso pero a mí me gusta la leche, normalmente me levanto en la noche por un vasito de leche, cosa que no pude hacer ayer por qué cierto italianito—lo miró con molestia—No me dejó—

—Claro, bien pudiste haberme despertado así como me despertaste cuando me acusaste de que te quité la sabana, así como me despertaste con esa caída de la cama—lo miró igual, molesto

—Tsk, como sea, por cierto, ¿a qué hora te dio esa lista Ita-chan?—viendo la pequeña hojita que el castaño llevaba en la mano

—La magia del fic—dijo tajante

—A claro, eso tiene sentido—

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban los refrigeradores, en los cuales ponían el yogurt, gelatinas y quesos de diferentes tipos y ahí se detuvieron un rato.

— ¡Mira danonino!, oye Romano, cómprate unos para que ya crezcas— dijo con burla

— ¡Jodete!— le grito y dio un paso amenazante hacia el pruso

—Es la verdad, _kesesese_...estas bajito—

—No estoy bajito, ¡TÚ eres un maldito metro andante!—

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

—Nii-chan—dirigió su mirada a los refrigeradores—Recuerda que prometiste comprarme gelatinas y flanes—dijo sonriente

Suspiro resignado—Bien, vamos—

De regreso con Lovino y Gilbert, la pelea seguía.

— ¡Y qué carajo tiene que ver mi rulo aquí!—

—Es extraño, ¿oye es tu punto G?—jalo el rulito

— _¡Chigi!_... ¡Ah, eso te viene valiendo, suelta!—

—Y si... ¿y si lo jalo más veces que sucedería?—una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro —Uhh, Gilbert quiere—

— ¡Aléjate de mi rulo, Prusia!— gritó asustado y retrocediendo un poco hasta que choco con alguien

— ¡Ah, fíjate cuando te hagas para atrás!—Suiza— Imbécil Italiano—

— ¿Ah?—el castaño se giró para encarar al rubio quien los asesinaba con la mirada

— ¡Como si a los demás les gustara escuchar sus problemas!, ahora quítense que voy a tomar algo de ahí—

—Nos viene valiendo, Suiza—dijo el albino abrazando al italiano

—Tienes un segundo para alejarte de mí, si no quieres... ¡que te aviente a suiza!—gritó molesto el castaño

— ¡Mejor aviéntame a su hermana!—comenzó a reír

—¿¡Que dijiste bastardo!—suiza, molesto y acercándose a ambos dispuesto a golpear a Prusia pero Liechtenstein se atravesó impidiéndoselo

—Nii-chan, no pelees— volteo a ver a los otros—Chicos, ¿me dan permiso de tomar unas cosas por favor?— sonrió tiernamente

—Aww, mírala, ¿a poco no es linda y tierna?—le susurró al castaño y lo jaló un poco para que dejara pasar a la rubia

El pruso se mantenía sonriente viendo a la pequeña Liechtenstein hasta que la presencia de otras dos personas algo familiares lo hizo alarmarse y que se pusiera pálido.

—¡Acá están los yogurts!— la voz de la chica se escucho por el lugar

—No, puede ser— dijo en susurro el pruso, miró a Lovino que platicaba con la rubia acerca de que flan era mejor —Ni tiempo para correr, ya me jodi—

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que la Húngara se hiciera presente en el lugar, deteniéndose al ver a Gilbert, quien solo miraba con molestia al castaño.

—¿Prusia?—miró al italiano—¿Romano?— le llamó

El nombrado dejo por un momento la plática con la hermana menor de Suiza para mirar a la recién llegada, a la que le sonrió de lado.

—Hungría que gus...—

—¡Gyaaaaaaaaa!—gritó con emoción la castaña hincándose un poco y viendo detenidamente las esposas —¿Por qué están esposados?— se incorporo y tomo a Lovino de los hombros zarandeándolo un poco—No me digas que tu y Gilbert... ¡Gyaaaaaaaaa!— abrazó a Liechtenstein —¡Yaoi!—

—¡No es Yaoi, fujoshi desquiciada!— le gritó con molestia el pruso y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

—Vaya, no había notado ese detalle— sonrió con burla el suizo antes de comenzar a reírse

—¿Por qué están esposados?—preguntó con tono inocente la rubia, mirando a ambos

—E-Es una larga historia—Lovino

—¡Ah, qué emoción!—Hungría—Con razón ya se me hacía muy raro que Gilbert no estuviera molestando a Austria-sama—sonrió abiertamente—Estabas con Lovi lindo, esperen...¿Durmieron juntos?, ¿Qué hicieron?... ¡Cuéntenme todo!—

—¡Eso no es para estárselo chismeando a me...!—se vio interrumpido al ver a aquella persona que seguro venia con la húngara —¡_es __kann nicht sein_!... ¡El señorito!—cargó en brazos al italiano, (sin darle ninguna chance de protestar), con todo y canastita de compras y comenzó a correr

Mientras Liechtenstein, Suiza y Hungría los veían irse, esta última sonreía como toda una fan emocionada. Austria llego con ellos y su mirada se dirigía a la lejana nube de humo ocasionada por la carrera de aquellos dos.

—¿Por qué Prusia y Romano salieron corriendo?—preguntó el pelinegro viendo a los demás

—Esque llegaste—Suiza

—Hm, tenias que ser tú—

Adelante. Prusia, seguía corriendo con el italiano en brazos aunque...

—¡Gilbert me resbalo, carajo agárrame con fuerza!—Romano

—¿¡Que crees que hago!—Alzo la mirada —¡No, no, no, no, no, no!—

El castaño dirigió la mirada hacia el frente ante la expresión del albino y también al sentir que quería frenar. Se dirigían al estante donde se encontraban los conos de leche.

—¡Frena, frena, frena!—gritó romano

—¡Eso intento, eso...!—

Atrás.

—¡No es cierto, no soy tacaño, soy ahorrativo que es diferente Austria!—Suiza

—¡Da lo mismo!—Roderich—¡Eres un...!—

Un sonido proveniente de más adelante llamó su atención, los cuatro voltearon a ver. Prusia y Romano estaban en el suelo y el estante de los conos se balanceaba, amenazando con caerse.

—¡Veinte a que se cae!—Vash

—¡Treinta a que se cae!—Roderich

—¡Cuarenta a que Gilbert intenta detenerlo pero sale peor!—Elizabeta

—¿Están apostando?—Liechtenstein

—¡Si!—gritaron en unisonó

Adelante.

—¡Se va a caer el estante!—gritó el castaño —¡Haz algo joder!—

— ¡Y por qué no lo haces tú!—gritó el albino

—¡Ya dale!—

—Tsk—

El pruso se puso de pie dispuesto a detener el estante y que este dejara de balancearse, jalando un poco a Romano en el proceso, sin embargo, los conos de leche se fueron hacia el suelo rompiéndose algunos y haciendo un total desastre en el pasillo.

—Ah, _Votze_—bufo molesto y levanto la mirada notando a aquellos cuatro riendo— ¡Ustedes cuarteto de imbéciles pobrecitos y digan algo!— les gritó, vio a Lovino que miraba cierto punto con enojo— ¿Qué estás viendo?—

Señaló un anuncio amarillo y leyó—"Precaución, piso mojado"—miró al pruso

—Hasta que hora me lo dicen—ayudó al italiano a levantarse —Oye, hicimos un relajo aquí...—

—Aja—

— ¡Córrele idiota!—comenzó a correr jalando al castaño

— ¡Tú no aprendes verdad!—

Atrás. La húngara felizmente recibía el dinero que había ganado en la apuesta.

/

Departamento de Damas. Gilbert y Lovino se adentraron en este ocultándose entre los percheros circulares llenos de ropa.

—Listo, aquí no nos encontraran—sonrió—En que problemas me metes Lovi—miró al nombrado

— ¿Yo?...¡Ah, claro es mi culpa, maldito pruso desgraciado si no hubieras entrado en pánico al ver a Austria no hubiéramos tirado las leches, todo termina siendo tu culpa cabeza de pollo!—notó que el albino miraba hacia otro lado—¡¿Me estas poniendo atención?—No hubo respuesta, así que siguió la mirada del pruso —Prusia, ¿estás viendo los... Babydolls?—

—_Kesesese_... Oye Romano si te compraras ese babydoll de mucama te acepto por más de una semana—volteo a ver al castaño

— ¿Ah?—miró dicha prenda sonrojándose al instante —Y... ¡y por qué iba yo a comprarme ese babydoll!—

—Para el gran Ore-sama—Sonrió de lado y lo tomó de la barbilla acercando su rostro al del italiano —O para que crees tú que te diría eso ¿ne?—

—E-Etto... para...—acercando su rostro al del pruso

En ese momento reino un silencio, que era roto por la voz de la chica de los anuncios y por las voces de algunas chicas que se encontraban por ahí cerca, pero poco les importo, ahora solo importaba ese momento, el acercamiento de sus rostros que poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Unos centímetros más para que sus labios se tocaran y...

— ¡Oh mi dios!—

El grito de una chica rompió el momento...

— ¿Prusia?, ¿Romano?—

— ¡Joder!—gritaron ambos, alejándose y dándose la espalda, alzaron la mirada para ver a la chica

— ¡Nadie te dijo que no interrumpieras a la gente cuando está en un momento intimo!—Prusia

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, realmente lo siento!—haciendo reverencias y con unas lagrimitas amenazando con salir —Yo solamente venia a ver la ropa—comenzó a llorar

—Eh, no, no llores oye...—

— ¡Yo no quería interrumpir su momento intimo de Yaoi!—llorando aun más — ¡Lo siento!—

—U-Ucrania—le llamó el castaño—No era ningún momento Yaoi así que...—

—¡Lo siento!—continuó con su llanto ignorando al italiano

—Vuelve a decir lo siento y le daré una buena razón para disculparse—dijo en susurro el albino

—Tsk, aquí estas—vio que la rubia lloraba y a los otros dos en el suelo—¿Chocaron con su pechonalidad o qué?—

Prusia y Romano rieron nerviosos y negaron con la cabeza viendo a la recién llegada.

— ¿Por qué demonios estas llorando?—miró a la mayor

—Les interrumpí un momento que era sumamente especial para ellos, quizás, ¡quizás y era una declaración de amor y yo la arruine!—siguió su llanto—¡Que atrocidad he cometido!, ¡Merezco el grito de Prusia!—

—¿Grito?—su mirada se dirigió al albino—¿Le gritaste?— pregunto al momento en que sacaba de su delantal su preciado cuchillo

—¡Eeeek!, si, le grite pero...—miraba el cuchillo amenazante de la chica —Fue la... tensión del momento—sonrió abiertamente

—Belarus, tranquila—habló la rubia—De cualquier forma...sé que, Gilbert hará un buen trabajo y... le declarara sus sentimientos a Lovino—

—¿Qué?—Lovino—Oye no...—

—Hm, par de gays—Natalia—Vámonos Ucrania, aun hay mucha ropa que ver—guardó el cuchillo y comenzó a caminar

—Bien—se hincó un poco y abrazo a Gilbert y Lovino estrujándolos contra sus pechos—Discúlpenme de nuevo y buena suerte con su relación, sean felices y hagan mucho Yaoi entre ustedes—los soltó y corrió tras su hermana menor

Mientras, el albino y el castaño se quedaron inmóviles en donde estaban ante tal estrujamiento.

—Apuesto a que a ella no le queda el babydoll—Prusia

—No me interesa eso, ¿sabes?, vámonos tengo que quitar de mi mente que fui estrujado por una chica muy...—un escalofrió pasó por su espalda —_¡Che Palle!_—

—Ok, pero considera lo que te dije del babydoll—sus ojitos se pusieron brillantes

—Tal vez—desvió la mirada hacia el babydoll—No, olvídalo, es...demasiado sexy—

—¡Por eso!—lo estrujó—Gilbert quiere—

—¡Ah, suelta!—

—Oye, me acabo de dar cuenta que cada que te sonrojas tu rulito toma una forma extraña—Deshizo el abrazo y tomó el rulito entre sus dedos—¡Mira parece un corazón!—

—¡Suelta mi rulo!—

/

Departamento de mascotas. Gilbert seguía jugando con el rulito del italiano y este ya no reprochaba nada.

—Oye, por que ya no se pone en forma de corazoncito ¿ne?—

—Por qué...¡Ah, _non ti dispiace_!—lo miró molesto

— ¿_Was hast du gesagt?_—sonrió con burla

— ¿Ah?, tsk— lo ignoró y acelero el paso—Debiste agarrar un carrito de supermercado, _scemo_—

—Bueno ya, deja de hacer corajes niño Tsundere—se detuvo ocasionando que el italiano también lo hiciera

— ¿Y ahora qué?—volteo a ver al pruso que se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirándolo y sonriendo de lado

—Deja de hacer berrinches, aunque te veas sumamente violable haciendo pucheros y caritas graciosas—su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que el tono color tomate aparecía en el castaño y el rulito volvía a su forma graciosa—Anda ya, dejo de molestarte si me dices algo bonito en italiano—

— ¿Algo bonito?, aja y eso como para que... y en italiano, ¡cómo demonios me vas a entender!—

—Hm, de todas maneras si me la rayas no te voy a entender—se mantuvo sonriente

—Cierto—suspiro con pesadez—Bien, te diré... algo bonito—desvió la mirada pero la regreso al albino al sentir como este pasaba su brazo por su cintura atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo — ¡ah!... ¿¡Es necesario esto!—sonrojado

—Si, así siento el cariño del momento—

Romano no dijo nada solo suspiro para tratar de calmarse y que el sonrojo desapareciera, pero no lo logro, ya que miro a los ojos al pruso. Sintió como su rulito tomaba _de nuevo_, aquella forma de corazoncito.

—_Il mio cuore e per voi, Voglio passare il resto della mia vitta con te, ho volglia di te... Ti amo con tutta l"anima—_Aun mantenía su vista en la carmesí del otro, sonrió —_begli occhi_—

— ¡Aww!—lo estrujó —No entendí pero estuvo Kawaii—

—"Es bueno que no entienda"—pensó el castaño dejándose abrazar —"Algo tiene este imbécil que, me hacer querer estar con él, aunque no tenga opción gracias a la bromita de Veneciano"—suspiró

— ¡Qué lindo!—habló otra persona—Oye Heracles... ¿por qué no me dices cosas bonitas en griego?—

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si te detesto?—lo miró enojado

Prusia y Romano voltearon de inmediato a ver a los que interrumpían el momento. Si, eran Turquía y Grecia.

—Oh, perdonen si les interrumpimos el momento Yaoi—Turquía— Esque bueno no nos resistimos a ver lo que hacían—

—Sadiq es un chismoso—dijo el griego con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza y mientras echaba en su carrito de compras mucha comida para gato

—Eso me recuerda, Gilbird no tiene comida—buscando con la mirada el alimento para ave

La mirada del albino llego a donde estaban las correas y collares para perros, sonrió con burla y miró con malicia al castaño.

—_Kesesese_... ideal para devorarse a un uke—dijo en voz baja

— ¿Dijiste algo?—Lovino

— ¿Eh?, no, nada—le revolvió el cabello mientras con la otra tomaba el alimento para su pollito y la depositaba en la canastita de compra—Eh, falta comida para perro si no compramos, West nos deja así por un mes completo—

— ¿Ah?... oigan por que están esposados...—Grecia— ¿Qué hicieron o qué?—

— ¡Nada, nada!, no es por nada—rio nervioso tomando un costal de comida para perro—Vámonos Lovino—

— ¿Ok?— dijo el turco no muy convencido por la respuesta

—Eh, ¡Nos vemos!— comenzó a caminar jalando al italiano tras de si

Turquía y Grecia solo los miraron irse.

—Si te esposo a mí... ¿Cuánto crees que duraríamos?—miró al castaño

—Tu ¿por qué te imaginas que me independice de ti?—lo miró con algo de molestia

/

Después de un buen rato más el prusiano y el italiano ya se encontraban, al fin, en cajas, sin notar quienes estaban delante de ellos.

—Si, Austria-sama, los seguí por qué no pude resistirme y cuando llegue a donde está la comida de mascotas paso lo más hermoso que mis ojos pudieron apreciar—decía emocionada la húngara

—Aja, ¿Qué paso?—respondió el pelinegro mientras esperaban a que la chica de a caja terminara de pasar los artículos que iban a comprar

Atrás de ellos.

—Ah, al fin terminamos... ¡Por tu rulito!... parece que cuando decidimos salir de compras medio Hetalia viene también—se quejó Prusia

—No me digas, ¿qué crees que no me di cuenta?—

—Ah pero tú hermanito aunque sea tierno me la va a pagar por qué...—

— ¡Gilbert abrazo a Lovino por la cintura y lo apego más a su cuerpo!... ¡se vio tan romántico dios!... y luego Romano... ¡Gyaaaa!... ¡Le dijo cosas tan hermosas en italiano!—

Romano y Prusia palidecieron, y miraron a la chica que estaba enfrente, si, Hungría.

—G-Gilbert... Hungría vio todo—dijo nervioso el castaño

—Es una fujoshi esquizofrénica no creo que se lo diga a nadie más que...el señorito—

—Si, amiga cajera, se vio tan lindo ese momento que ni yo misma me lo puedo creer... tiene que ver ese video que le acabo de mandar por blueetooth—Elizabeta

—Por última vez soy Tampico y si— sonrió— ¡Dé por hecho que lo veré!—le entrego su cambio a Austria y al ver que se marchaban se giro un poco — ¡Celaya, tengo un video que te va a gustar!— le gritó a la otra cajera

— ¡Espera ahí voy!—

De inmediato la otra cajera llego y como si fuera asunto de vida o muerte, Tampico le mandó el video a Celaya.

— ¡Yaoi!—gritó la otra chica antes de marcharse a su respectiva caja

— ¿Decías?—asesino al pruso con la mirada

Un aura depresiva rodeo al albino mientras ponían los artículos que iban a comprar en la banda transportadora de la caja.

Y después de haber sido acosados por Tampico y por Celaya, Romano y Prusia iban ya acercándose a la salida de la tienda, Gilbert iba feliz comiéndose una paleta payaso que Celaya le regaló.

—Joder, me siento violado—dijo el castaño

—Y eso que nadamas te manosearon—Gilbert comiendo tranquilamente

—En fin, mi lindo _fratello_ pagara por esto—

—Pero yo lo presentía antes de entrar a la tienda, algo malo nos iba a pasar, medio Hetalia vio nuestro dilema—mordió su paleta— ¿Quieres?— le sonrió

—No gracias—suspiró

Salieron de la tienda y al dar unos pasos...

— ¡Gyaaaa!—gritaron ambos al resbalarse con el piso recién trapeado de afuera

—Supongo que esa fue la despedida, ¿ne?... Itae—

— ¡Jodete Soriana!— gritó molesto el italiano

Continuara...

**...Glosario**

**Imbecille: **(Italiano) Imbécil

**Was fuer ein spass: **(Alemán) Que divertido (:3 algo así me dijo Izhi)

**Arsch: **(Alemán) Cabron

**Hurensohn:**__(Alemán) Hijo de puta

**Mon ami:** (Francés) Mi amigo

**Oh mon Dieu:** (Francés) Oh por dios

**Amour:** (Francés) Amor

**Scemo:** (Italiano) Estúpido o idiota

**Per favore:** (Italiano) Por favor

**Ma vai a quel paese****:** (Italiano) Vete al diablo o vete a la mierda

**Es ****kann nicht sein:** (Alemán) No puede ser

**Votze:** (Alemán) Coño

**Non ti dispiace:** (Italiano) No te importa

**Was hast du gesagt:** (Alemán)¿Qué has dicho?

**Il mio cuore e per voi, Voglio passare il resto della mia vitta con te, ho volglia di te... Ti amo con tutta l"anima:** (Italiano) Mi corazón es para ti, Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Te necesito...Te amo con toda el alma

**begli occhi: **(Italiano) Hermosos ojos

**Notas finales: **_Bueno espero les haya gustado X3 y lamento mucho la demora D: espero no tardar con el que sigue por que XD será la tortura para mi hermoso Antonio muahahahaha haha OwÓ_

_¿Review?... OwÒ ¿per favore?_


End file.
